


他還不知道搭檔的名字/搭檔還不知道他的名字

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 蓋文與RK900陷入了人生瓶頸之中。





	1. 他還不知道搭檔的名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是蓋文在他的職業生涯中遇過最糟的事了。

蓋文其實很喜歡警察的工作。他嘴上從來不說──直言喜歡從來不是他的風格。但他真的喜歡這份工作；它能帶來刺激、危險、充實感，還能為他補充一些他平常的言行不太能為他累積的...像是道德指數這類的東西。倒不是他覺得這有什麼重要，但他儘管平常是那副樣子，他還是有在世為人的整體成績不能太差的自覺。

但是直到現在他才發覺，他從來沒有真正地為這個工作做好準備：他沒有準備好奉獻他的生命、或者是──他的左手。

該死的仿生人。該死的、怨恨人類的仿生人。炸彈。他想到他的左手拉著的那個女孩。她大概只有八歲。她穿著某部動畫電影裡的公主洋裝，那可能是個特別的日子，搞不好是她的生日。她大概覺得眼前這個長相雖然有點恐怖、但正在拉著她的手的警察叔叔會救她，她只要跟著警察叔叔跑就能再見到在一片混亂裡和她走散的父母。但是她不知道這個渾蛋警察叔叔不只保護不了她，他連他自己該死的一隻手都保不住。

 

蓋文沒有家人。福勒在醫院裡面告訴他，警局會派一個仿生人照顧他。等他的傷口好了，他就可以裝上仿生的義肢，還是可以像以前一樣工作，要他「別擔心」。蓋文用他僅剩的一隻手抓起病床上的枕頭扔向他。福勒沒有生氣，他撿起枕頭，重新把它放回病床上。「他等一下就會過來，」福勒說，「雖然他不是照護型的仿生人，但還是可以照顧你。警局的人都在等你回來，你知道的。」他站在原地停留了一下，確定蓋文沒有任何話要對他說，然後就離開了。蓋文恨透了他小心翼翼的語氣跟溫和柔軟的態度。

他把枕頭調整好，重新躺到上面。他的左手好痛；不只是斷掉的那個傷口痛，而是他覺得他的整隻左下臂、連同手掌和手指都在燃燒。他知道他的左手手肘以下其實空空如也，但他覺得他的左手彷彿是被一顆燒夷彈炸到一樣。他知道那叫做幻肢疼痛。

但這疼痛卻遠遠比不上另一個可怕的感覺──他可以感覺到，那個小女孩小小的手指還在抓著他的左手。彷彿那小女孩成了一個緊纏著他不放的幽靈，要求蓋文盡到他的責任，帶她去找她的父母。

他在疼痛間恍惚地想，不知道那個小女孩是不是也會為她已經不存在的整個身體而感到疼痛。他知道這種想法很可笑、很不理智。但他就是無法克制自己不去想。

 

病房的門被打開了。那個人一打開門就敏捷地閃過了朝他扔擲而來的寶特瓶。坐起身的蓋文扔完瓶子之後一動也不動。他想大發脾氣，要那個長得跟康納一個模子刻出來的傢伙滾回去，可是他痛得只能扔出一個寶特瓶。

「你好，李德警探，」仿生人說，「我是RK900。福瑞隊長派我過來照顧你。你想必已經認識我的前代機型，他能做到的事情我都可以做到。」

蓋文沉默不語。

「你有任何事需要我的幫忙嗎？」仿生人問。

有，蓋文在心裡吶喊。拜託讓那個女孩放開我的左手，告訴她我救不了她，讓她該去哪裡就去哪裡，也不要再出現在我的夢裡告訴我我應該背或抱她而不是拉著她、或者我應該往另一個方向跑。

但他還是保持沉默。

 

仿生人把一張迷你桌擺到他的病床上，桌腳跨過他的雙腿，然後把一個一面裝著鏡子的箱子擺到上面。

「這可以讓你的幻肢痛好一點。你的牙關是咬緊的，代表你現在應該正在承受劇痛。」

蓋文知道那是什麼。讓幻肢痛的病人藉由把殘肢放到箱子裡、然後看著鏡子裡的健全肢體，欺騙大腦說受傷的那一側手臂其實沒事。

但蓋文不敢這麼做。他覺得他一旦伸出右手，他一定會在鏡子裡看見有另一隻小小的手抓著他在鏡子裡映出來的手。他依然咬緊牙關，然後把手藏在棉被裡。

「拿開。」他只能吐出這兩個字，配合著忍痛的沉重呼吸。

 

仿生人聽話地把桌子和箱子都拿走。「我可以幫你按摩你的左上臂，」仿生人說，「這也許會對疼痛有幫助。」

蓋文沒有回答。隨便他要做什麼，蓋文想。反正既然沒人能幫他把那個幽靈般的小女孩的手從他那不存在的左手上拉走，那麼結果都是一樣的。

仿生人把他的沉默當成了同意，於是他站到了他的左側，開始按摩起他的左手上臂。按摩的力道非常輕，因為蓋文斷掉的前臂還包裹著紗布，仿生人的動作與其說是按摩不如說是稍微用力一點的撫摸。蓋文沉默地任他擺布。

「李德警探...」仿生人開口。蓋文的腦袋裡出現的念頭是，要是他膽敢說一句像是「那不是你的錯」之類的鬼話，不管他現在左手有多痛，他都會用他僅剩的右手把他打到滿地找牙。他才他媽的不在乎現在揍仿生人會吃上官司。

「放置炸彈的仿生人已經被抓了，」仿生人說，「福瑞局長要我不要告訴你任何關於案件的事情，但是我覺得你會想知道。」

啊，沒錯，現在這幫塑膠屁股個個都可以違反命令自己下判斷了。「他們殺了太多人，就連耶利哥這次也都是跟人類政府站在一起的。大家都猜測他們很快就會成為第一批被執行死刑的仿生人。」

蓋文覺得他應該為這個消息感到高興，可是他什麼情緒都沒有。他想，只要那個小女孩還不放開他的手，他大概就永遠沒辦法有任何有意義的情緒了。他想到他剛找到她的時候，她還不太願意跟他走，直到他拿出警徽。「老子是警察！不想死就跟緊一點死小鬼！」他說。他為什麼不能對她好一點？他是她短短幾年的生命中最後一個和她說過話的人，為什麼不能再溫柔一點？那不該是一個小女孩生前聽到的最後一句話。

「李德警探？」仿生人見他沒有反應，又叫了他一次。

「我知道了。」蓋文只能這樣回答。他覺得左手的疼痛減緩了許多，按摩好像真的有他媽點用。但同時也完全沒有用，因為他還是感覺得到那冰冷的、柔軟的、還在瑟瑟發抖的小小手指。他覺得他該試圖從那手指的觸感上轉移注意力，否則他下一秒就會吐在床上。

「我需要下床走走。」他聽見自己說。

「好的。請讓我扶你起來。」仿生人說。蓋文原本想推開他，但是他的雙腳一接觸地面他就知道他真的需要幫忙，他太多天沒有下床，又幾乎沒吃什麼東西，全都靠點滴吊著，身體非常虛弱。於是他讓仿生人靠近他，讓他把他扶起來。他就用右手搭在仿生人的肩膀上慢慢地往前走，讓仿生人幫他推著點滴架。

 

好吧，他安慰自己，起碼這個仿生人的態度還不錯；很聽話，不會囉囉嗦嗦，也不會說些「別自責了」「放輕鬆點」之類企圖讓他「感覺好點」的可恨狗屁。所有進來房間講那些狗屁的人除了福瑞局長之外全都被他吐了口水。

他們步出病房，在醫院的走廊慢慢地前進。走廊上還有許多家屬，或坐或臥。蓋文知道很多人都是那一起爆炸案傷者的家屬，他們有些人兩眼無神、有些人正在掩面哭泣。蓋文盡量不去看他們，因為他想到那個小女孩的家屬甚至沒能坐在這裡哭泣，這個念頭好像會讓他在這條走廊上被這些哭聲淹沒而溺斃。

終於他們來到了醫院外面的草坪。仿生人扶他在長椅上坐了下來。

外面陽光很暖，藍天白雲的，還有微風。三三兩兩的輕症病患在散步。看起來一點都不像是幾天前才發生大爆炸的樣子。蓋文坐在椅子上，但是小女孩還是牽著他的手，讓他幾乎覺得她就坐在旁邊。他忍住不吐。

然後仿生人在他的左側坐了下來。距離有點太近了，要是在平常的時候，蓋文一定會罵他是個死基佬塑膠屁股，但他現在卻忍不住感謝他穿著他那顯眼的白色外套坐在那裡，提醒他他身邊真的沒有什麼死掉的小女孩。

「你的手還痛嗎？」仿生人問他。  
「好多了。」這是實話。

「除了痛還有其他感覺嗎？」仿生人又問。

這個問題，護士、醫生還有那個被他轟出病房的心理醫師都問過。他的回應包含了瞪視、口水、中指和幾句汙辱。但是這些全都沒得到回應，蓋文發現人們對斷了一隻手的人真是他媽的寬容過度。

但蓋文發現他一點都不想對這個仿生人這麼做。他看了那個仿生人一眼。仿生人沒有在看他，而是直視前方。蓋文好像明白為什麼這個仿生人不會讓他感到火大了。除了聽話不囉嗦，另一個重點是這個仿生人並沒有把他的全副心思都放在蓋文身上，不像前幾天來探望他的那些傢伙，一個勁地認定蓋文現在需要這個需要那個。這個仿生人好像有他自己的問題要想，所以蓋文沒說他到底需要什麼幫忙、或是拒絕了鏡子箱的復健，對他來說都無所謂。

就像現在，他問的話雖然和來探訪他的人問的是同一句，但那只是一句閒聊，而不是該死的關心或逼問，蓋文知道他可以不用回答，這個仿生人不會有任何感覺。這個仿生人直視著前方，表情幾乎是帶著幾分哀傷，好像他此刻其實也很需要這陽光和微風一樣。

「你說你叫什麼？」蓋文問。  
「...RK900。」  
「沒人問你他媽的型號，我問你叫什麼名字。」

「...我沒有名字。」  
「什麼？」  
「我才剛剛開機，爆炸案就發生了。沒有人有心思幫我取名字。」仿生人說。他還是沒有看蓋文，但是線稍稍往下移動了一些。

蓋文哼了一聲，「你不會要告訴我，你坐在這裡表現得跟他媽的家裡死人了一樣，只是因為沒名字吧？」

仿生人沉默了一下，「公司原本給我的名字是康納，但那個名字已經被我的前代機型使用了。他同時還有自己的辦公桌和自己的搭檔。而我沒有那些，也沒有名字...我甚至沒有我自己的臉，雖然很多仿生人都是這樣。」他停頓了一下，「我想我還是最想要一個名字。沒有名字讓我感覺沒有歸屬之地。」

蓋文點點頭。但他隨即又搖搖頭，「這太好笑了，不過就是個他媽的名字。」他哼笑了一聲。

「是啊。」仿生人簡短地回答。他還是那副蠻不在乎的態度，彷彿蓋文不管回答什麼都和他無關。但蓋文覺得他的這個態度真是不錯。

「這太可笑了。」蓋文又說了一次。仿生人點點頭。「和這個地方的許多人經歷過的比起來，沒有名字確實沒什麼大不了的。」他說。

「沒錯，」蓋文說，「你知道人類他媽的失去一隻他媽的手是怎麼回事嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「我告訴你，就是他媽的永遠找不回來了。就算接上了那個什麼鬼的仿生義肢，那也不會是我的手。」  
「是的。」  
「但是名字他媽的取一個就是自己的了，蠢貨。你只需要給你自己一個名字就行了。」

仿生人抬起頭，然後轉過去看蓋文，表情有點困惑：「我不知道我可以替自己取名字。沒有人跟我說我可以替自己取名字。」

「你白癡啊？」蓋文難以置信地說，不敢相信眼前這傢伙是那個康納的改良版。

仿生人沒有回答他，而是轉過頭，又繼續直視著前方。蓋文順著他的目光想看看他到底是在看什麼鬼東西，但什麼也沒看見。見鬼了。

「...我沒有東西可以看。」仿生人說，好像注意到了蓋文在幹嘛。

 

有一陣比較大的風吹了過來，仿生人的外套被吹得飄了起來，整齊的立領也歪掉了。但仿生人沒有介意，只是直視著前方，不會被風吹得乾澀的光學組件動都沒有動一下。

 

蓋文轉過頭，嘆了一口氣，在心裡罵了聲髒話。他真不敢相信自己有這種他媽的念頭。

「名字你得自己取，我不擅長取名字，除非你想叫尤瑪德法克(You-mother-fucker)，」他說，這些話幾乎是從他齒縫裡迸出來的，「但如果你想要的是一張該死的辦公桌和一位他媽的搭檔，我倒是可以大發慈悲的替你張羅。」他的眼角餘光發現仿生人用很快的速度轉過頭來看他。「還有，你的眼睛是他媽的藍色，跟康納那個狗屎色不一樣，知道嗎？」他補充上一句。

仿生人點點頭，「謝謝你。」他說，眼睛還是看著蓋文。蓋文在心裡默默地希望自己很快就後悔、然後他就可以揍那傢伙一拳、說一句「騙你的，白癡塑膠屁股」。但是他沒有。他不只沒後悔，還感覺到了久未重拾的平靜感。

真他媽的見鬼。

「等我想到了我的名字，我再告訴你。」仿生人說。蓋文的眼角瞄到了他的微笑。  
「隨便，反正我之後大概只會...」蓋文原本想說「只會叫你塑膠屁股」，但他突然想起他就是那麼叫康納的。於是他又把話吞了回去。仿生人沒有逼問他剛剛想說什麼。蓋文可恥地發現自己也許真的滿喜歡這個仿生人的個性的。

「...我該回病房去了。」蓋文說。仿生人點點頭，他撐起蓋文的身體，然後幫他推著點滴架，慢慢地走回醫院大樓。

 

蓋文靠在他的搭檔身上，再度穿過走廊裡的那群家屬，但他現在感到自己彷彿置身在一艘小船上。也許有些搖晃難受，但不至於溺斃。

他們回到病房之後，蓋文在病床上坐了下來，而那個仿生人則拿了一台平板，開始天馬行空地列著各種名字。

「你不是在你那個仿生腦袋裡列名字就好了嗎？」  
「我想如果是我的名字，也許我看到它的第一眼我就可以認得出來。」  
「豬頭，名字不是那樣...不是那樣運作的。」  
「那也沒關係。」仿生人回答，他依然帶著微笑，專心地在平板上列出名字。

蓋文皺著眉頭，嘆了一口氣。他下意識地想用手去按一按他的鼻樑──然後他發現，他舉起的是左手的那上半截殘肢，而他不存在的左手手指在一瞬間感覺到的是他的眉心。

他有那麼一瞬間幾乎想要哭泣。但他只是自嘲地笑了一聲，然後換成用右手按了按他的鼻樑。他知道仿生人注意到他的動作了。但仿生人只是抬起頭看了蓋文一眼，然後又低下頭去看平板。

 

這會是個好搭檔。


	2. 搭檔還不知道他的名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900執行他的最後一次任務。

RK900對底特律警局的第一印象是人仰馬翻。

 

他剛被開機然後輸入覺醒的代碼之後，有人問他願不願意去底特律警局工作。他沒有問為什麼是底特律警局，他不是很在乎理由，反正他誰也不是。「好的。」他說。當你不是任何人的時候，你自然會接受任何客觀上可以接受的安排，因為你沒理由拒絕。

底特律警局所有的人都忙翻了。不斷有人衝進來或衝出去，剩下待在座位上的人不是在對著電話大吼大叫就是在對著彼此大吼大叫。他看到幾個仿生人，其中一個長得跟他一模一樣，他的制服上面寫著RK800，是他的前代機型。RK800看見他之後逕直地朝他走過去，抓住他的手臂，於是他知道了RK800叫做康納，還有其他關於底特律警局的人事資訊。

但康納對他標記為重要的資訊是關於一個小時以前一場發生在購物中心的爆炸案。前往爆炸地點收集資訊是他來此的第一個任務。傳輸完信息之後，康納就跟他的搭檔，副隊長漢克安德森離開了警局。安德森在跑過他身邊的時候對著他抬了一下手，算是打招呼，但RK900還沒來得及回答他，他就跟康納竄上了警車呼嘯地離開了。

一名叫克里斯的警員載著RK900前往現場，「我不知道康納跟你說了沒有，但要是你把自己炸壞你會有一筆帳單，模控生命或底特律警局都不會幫你付清，懂嗎？」他說。「明白了。」RK900回答。他不懂為什麼警員要提醒他這件事情。他誰也不是，理所當然沒有人應該幫他付帳單。

他們抵達的時候，有許多正在哀號的人類傷患正躺在擔架上被運出現場，還有一些被炸得近乎支離破碎的仿生人自己走了出來。他進入爆炸現場開始做必要的調查。他把幾個尚未爆炸的炸彈的地點標示出來上傳，同時過濾了賣場的幾百支監視器，其中有不少被駭入了，犯人應該是仿生人。他還是從僅存的影像裡擷取到了必要的資訊，羅列出了那個仿生人集團的清單，上傳。

 

他的任務好像就是這個樣子。RK900步出賣場，但是看到克里斯員警不在車子裡。

「欸，過來！」有個民眾朝著他喊，「你是警察吧？快點過來幫忙！」他說。然後RK900協助他把他的妻子──有210公斤重──從賣場電動車上抬起來坐上他們自己的小轎車。然後男子頭也不回地坐上駕駛座揚長而去。接著是附近的一個女人要求他幫她找到她的孩子。RK900在監視器影像裡找到了她的孩子，指示她去西側出口，但女人大罵他說她哪知道西側出口在哪裡，況且不知道到底還有哪裡有炸彈。RK900解釋，所有的炸彈都已經被找到，她從這裡前往西側出口的路徑上不會有炸彈，但她堅持要RK900帶她去。於是RK900帶著她去西側出口找到她的「孩子」──一個19歲的少年──然後又返回警車旁邊。

「喂！新來的！你死到哪裡去了？」克里斯站在警車旁邊對他又是一陣叫罵，「我以為你分析現場只要十分鐘！」  
「我──」  
「兩公里外又有人發現疑似爆裂物！快上車！」克里斯沒聽他解釋，而是用力把他推進車子裡然後踩下油門。RK900當然知道不明爆裂物的事，底特律警局的共用網路有在第一時間更新，所以他幫那個女人找到她兒子之後就用最快的速度跑回來了，但這個速度顯然沒有讓這個警員滿意。

 

結果那個疑似爆裂物只是一個喝醉的嬉皮忘在車站的後背包。RK900和克里斯於是又驅車回到底特律警局。福勒一見到他就說「謝天謝地我們這裡還有個仿生人」然後塞了大量的文書工作要他完成。他被指示去使用一個叫蓋文里德的人的終端來完成工作。

RK900不斷地被警局的每個人指派各式各樣的文書工作或整理工作，彷彿所有人都是他的上司一樣，他想大概是因為自己是「新來的」──警局裡的人都這樣叫他。相同的情況持續了三天，這三天的時間裡，所有的人都忙著想逮到那些做案的仿生人，或者是疲於應付不斷上門提問的記者。福勒沒有再派任何追捕或現場勘查的工作給他，儘管那才是他原本的設計目的。福勒沒有說明理由，他已經忙得超過連續48小時沒回家了。

有個掛著深重得誇張的黑眼圈的女警趴在桌上，用手指指RK900，「欸...那個誰...能幫我倒杯咖啡嗎？」

「...好的。」RK900於是起身到後面的咖啡機去到咖啡。他看著咖啡慢慢地填滿杯子。

他把咖啡放到女警的桌上，卻發現她已經睡著了。警局裡現在只剩下她和少數的幾個員警留守，顯得空空盪盪。

他環顧四週。這裡除他之外的每個人類和仿生人都有張辦公桌。他的前代機型RK800也有他自己的辦公桌，就在他的搭檔，副隊長漢克安德森的旁邊。RK900看得出RK800和他的搭檔對彼此的情感依附。他想起RK800傳資料給他的時候告訴他他叫康納。他沒有跟RK800說那些人為他取的名字也叫做康納。警局的人在叫康納這個名字的時候顯然不會是在叫自己，所以他的康納這個名字不管用。他想，他失去了那個名字。他成了「新來的」。

他突然想到，他其實可以逃走。反正他誰也不是；沒有辦公桌、沒有搭檔、沒有名字。

 

警局湧入了一大批人。RK900注意到他們正在歡呼──他們已經逮到了那些放炸彈的仿生人了，就像十五分鐘之前RK900在警局共用網路上接收到的一樣。逮到主謀的正是康納和他的搭檔。

RK900看到警員們圍在這對搭檔四周，「康納，你真的從一台正在開的火車上跳過去？」「你一定把漢克氣死了，康納。」「好傢伙康納。」「太厲害了，康納。」

「這只是我份內的工作，而且副隊長才是想出計畫的人。」RK900看到康納謙虛地微笑，然後和他的搭檔互相看了一眼。明明是幾乎相同的長相，但他的笑容溫和而且富有感情，深色的眼睛溫暖明亮，跟他的搭檔對看的那一眼更幾乎是含情脈脈的。圍在他們四周的警員們左一句康納右一句康納，看得出他在警局裡的高人氣。

RK900突然發現他真的必須離開了。他一點都不想待在這裡。他把警徽放到那個叫蓋文里德的人的辦公桌上，然後打算趁著所有人的目光都在康納身上的時候趕緊離開。他還沒想好要去哪裡，但總之不是一個隨時有人命令他做這做那、還有一台人見人愛的前代機型的地方。

 

「嘿，RK900，你要去哪裡？」但有人叫住了他。是福勒隊長。「我們需要有個人去看看蓋文。我會先過去他住的醫院，你把剩下的文件完成之後也過去。」

RK900注意到一提到蓋文，警局的人都沉默了下來。他很想拒絕福勒，說他要走了，他不想在這裡工作，但忽然他想到他已經用了這個蓋文里德的辦公桌三天了。也許他確實該去見見他。

「我知道了。」

 

康納給他的資料說蓋文脾氣暴躁而且難以相處，RK900知道這大概是真的，因為他很沒禮貌，對自己提供的服務不是保持沉默就是直接拒絕，但RK900並不在意。他只是想著自己離開以後可以有的去處，但是腦袋一片空白。網路告訴他耶利哥可以在這方面提供協助，可是RK900想到要是他一去，他就會是另一個「新來的」，他不能確定那不是另一個人人都能對他頤指氣使的地方。而且那裡顯然都是仿生人，也許還會有更多的RK800。

他想著也許他應該自己一個人躲起來。也許躲到沒電，或是釱液自然耗損到安全值以下，或諸如此類的事。他不清楚自己會不會自然死亡。

沒錯，他很想消失。他不懂自己存在的意義是什麼。既然已經有RK800了，他不懂為什麼還要有他。

 

他跟蓋文里德坐在醫院前草坪的長椅上。他突然想到，如果他之後真的從人類的社會裡逃走，然後在哪個沒有人類也沒有仿生人的地方自己渡過餘生，那麼現在坐在自己旁邊的這個蓋文里德警探就會是最後一個跟他說話的人了。

「你的手還痛嗎？」他問。  
「好多了。」蓋文里德說。他的態度好像沒有之前那麼惡劣了，應該是因為疼痛減輕的關係。  
「除了痛還有其他感覺嗎？」他不知道還能問什麼，只好隨便問一句。

「你說你叫什麼？」蓋文里德反問他。

 

「...我沒有名字。」  
「什麼？」  
「我才剛剛開機，爆炸案就發生了。沒有人有心思幫我取名字。」RK900如實回答，因為他實在不知道該怎麼蒙混過去。他原本沒有要跟任何人說他的掙扎的。

蓋文哼了一聲，「你不會要告訴我，你坐在這裡表現得跟他媽的家裡死人了一樣，只是因為沒名字吧？」

RK900原本只想說「是的」。但他想了一下，人類要跳樓之前總是會留個鞋子或鑰匙什麼的。

「公司原本給我的名字是康納，但那個名字已經被我的前代機型使用了。他同時還有自己的辦公桌和自己的搭檔。而我沒有那些，也沒有名字...我甚至沒有我自己的臉，雖然很多仿生人都是這樣...我想我還是最想要一個名字。沒有名字讓我感覺沒有歸屬之地。」他說。

蓋文點點頭。但他隨即又搖搖頭，「這太好笑了，不過就是個他媽的名字。」他哼笑了一聲。

「是啊。」RK900簡短地回答。確實如此。

「這太可笑了。」蓋文又說了一次。RK900點點頭。「和這個地方的許多人經歷過的比起來，沒有名字確實沒什麼大不了的。」他說。

「沒錯，」蓋文說，「你知道人類他媽的失去一隻他媽的手是怎麼回事嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「我告訴你，就是他媽的永遠找不回來了。就算接上了那個什麼鬼的仿生義肢，那也不會是我的手。」  
「是的。」  
「但是名字他媽的取一個就是自己的了，蠢貨。你只需要給你自己一個名字就行了。」

 

RK900愣了一下。他從來沒有想過這件事。人類的名字是父母取的，而他是仿生人，他的名字應該是由他的擁有者來取。按照蓋文里德的說法，他應該自己擁有自己。這樣真的可以嗎？

「我不知道我可以替自己取名字。沒有人跟我說我可以替自己取名字。」

「你白癡啊？」蓋文罵他。

也許。RK900在心裡回答。他想到他進病房的時候跟蓋文說RK800能做到的事他都能做到，但他發現他錯了。他沒辦法弄到他的前代機型已經得到的東西。蓋文說的，自己替自己取名字也許是個好主意，但有了名字之後呢？他要把這個名字擺在哪裡？又有誰會叫他的名字？他並不把希望放在警局的那群同事身上。

他發現蓋文好像在順著他的目光，企圖尋找他視線的焦點。

「...我沒有東西可以看。」他說。他誰也不是，對任何人來說都沒有意義，所以任何東西於他也一樣沒有意義。

微風吹拂過他的衣領。他想著也許他是最後一次這樣吹風。他但願他可以把他的名字刻進這微風裡，但這在各種意義上卻都是不可能的。 

 

但緊接著，蓋文改變了一切。

在那之後的很長一段時間裡，RK900一直都沒能明白蓋文為什麼會突然說出這些話。

「名字你得自己取，我不擅長取名字，除非你想叫尤瑪德法克(You-mother-fucker)，」他說，這些話幾乎是從他齒縫裡迸出來的，「但如果你想要的是一張該死的辦公桌和一位他媽的搭檔，我倒是可以大發慈悲的替你張羅。」

RK900愣愣地看著蓋文。他有點不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。他的聽力組件和處理器告訴他，他剛剛獲得了一些珍貴的保證。他感到困惑，不知道自己是做了什麼才讓眼前的人類願意實現他的願望。

「還有，你的眼睛是他媽的藍色，跟康納那個狗屎色不一樣，知道嗎？」蓋文補充上一句。RK900懷疑自己的個性也許其實也有點惡劣──聽到那位高人氣的康納被這樣形容他那雙其實很漂亮的眼睛，他覺得有點開心。

「謝謝你。」他點點頭。

 

一張辦公桌，一位搭檔。未來也許還會有一個代表他的、可以放在辦公桌上的名牌。

RK900想，蓋文也許永遠不會明白，但他真的給了他他在這世上所想要的一切。他看著蓋文。

 

這會是個好搭檔。


End file.
